Coming together
by mummy4
Summary: John's mill is in trouble, his health has taken a knock through stress. He is in denial with the diagnosis and refuses to take things easy after the allotted resting period. Margaret offers help with the mill but is concerned he is not doing as the doctor ordered. Will she make him see sense? Or will he work himself to a hospital bed?
1. Chapter 1

_This is another what if. Halfway through this chapter, it goes from one character to another, but unfortunately I was not able to put a big enough space between the change in characters. I do apologise, but I still hope that you still enjoy the story. Thank you x_

**Chapter 1.**

Henry could not understand Margaret's fanciful ideas of Milton, although he had not ever been there, from the words spoken of his sister Edith, he found it an unwelcoming area to live. But Margaret seemed all to eager to want to go back to the land of dirt and smoke. Henry knew she was above him in society, but he had always hoped that one day she would be his and they could live somewhere like Helstone. She had loved her childhood home dearly, but then she had destroyed that hope by no longer believing Helstone as good and welcoming as it once was. Henry also believed that the main purpose in her wish to return to the filthy town was due to certain gentleman and mill owner who resided in the area. The looks she had given the man when they had visited London for the exhibition had been all telling. Henry had not meant to be so condescending when he spoke to Mr Thornton that day, but when he caught the look that she gave the man, the jealousy inside him had proved to much and he wanted to show this despicable gentleman how much she had belonged in London and not his town. But now his worries were all the more frantic, as Margaret had heard from a friend in Milton that Mr Thornton's mill was in serious financial trouble. Margaret was due to go to Milton on the first morning train, with a business proposition for the mill owner, but that was not his worst fear; he had received some correspondence from a Mr Higgins, who is a worker at the troubled mill. He wrote of an illness that Mr Thornton had come down with; the worry of the mill, its workers, and working all hours had put a strain on his heart. Henry now had to go and explain this to Margaret. This is what panicked him; he knew the moment she learned of his illness, she would be on the next train out of London and on her way to help Mr Thornton. Henry had tried to think of ways that he could stop Margaret from leaving, even proposing to go himself, as much as he would have hated it, he would have done this to keep Margaret safe and away from this man. But all those who knew of Margaret, would know this would not happen. She was a very willful young woman and once her mind was made up there was nothing that stopped her from following it through.

As Henry approached the dining room, he stood in the doorway for a moment just watching her, she was eating her breakfast and looked happy today, smiling easily and talking animatedly with her aunt, something she had lacked of late, he believed the change was due to returning to Milton in the morning. Pushing the thought aside and approaching the table, he greeted both women and sat down with them at the table, pouring himself a cup of tea from the pot that sat there.

"Good morning Henry, what a pleasure this is this morning, are you here to visit with your brother or are you here on business with dear Margaret here?" Mrs Shaw was always one to promote her niece to any available young wealthy man, including himself. But he could see that Margaret did not like the constant praise from her aunt and only replied that it was business he was here on. Mrs Shaw knowing this was a private matter rose from the table and went in search of her daughter to talk with. Whilst Henry and Margaret went on with what ever matters they had to deal with.

"How are you today Henry? you look a little pale this morning, Are you well?" He thought that it would have been a great compliment, if he had not known her better, but he knew the woman all too well and that she would ask this of anyone who did not seem their selves.

"I am well, Margaret. I am just a little concerned for your trip on the morrow, that is all" Henry could tell the mistake, the moment it left his lips. Margaret's face became stern and angry, the happiness left her face immediately.

"Now Henry, I am going to Milton and that is final! I have nothing more to say on the matter" Henry cringed at the way she had spoken to him and was feeling the anger rising inside, but he smothered it down and focused on what he had to say, although he did have to admit that the words did not come out in the tone he was trying to carry out, he had wanted to feel sympathetic to how she would feel when she heard, but he came off as having enjoyment in the news. Which in truth; in a small despicable way, he probably was.

"I was thinking of _you_. Due to the fact that Mr Thornton is ill and can not pay his way."  
Instantly he knew he should not have spoken the way he had, she stood from the table instantly, glaring at him. He hung his head in shame for his behaviour, this woman had always been a compassionate and caring woman and he spoke as though the other man was nothing.

"Thank you for letting me know in such an ungracious way, Henry. I will go to Milton today... Alone." What a fool he had been, she was obviously going to ask him to accompany her in the morning and through his own words he had alienated her even more than normal. He was such a fool.

He watched as she rushed up the stairs and heard her door slam, she certainly had bought the ways of the north back with her; her aunt would not appreciate her doors being slammed closed. Mrs Shaw was very much, an, if you are cross you still leave the room elegantly and in a lady like manner, you do not argue, and you do not slam doors like a child. He had heard her say this to Margaret on many an occasion, but Margaret being the woman she is, could not control the urges inside when she was that angry. Henry had decided to stay and offer an apology when she had come back down the stairs. It was not long before she was back down, going straight up to him, in a defiant tone asking what illness he was suffering from.

"Through the overwhelming stress the mill has put him through and the hours of work he has constantly put in this past year, his heart weakened, he was found on the...floor of his office" Henry heard the gasp and saw the tears, he attempted to embrace her; but she pushed him away, still very angry with him indeed. He watched as she went to a writing desk and wrote a few notes; then with a look towards him, she said goodbye and walked out of the room and then the house. At that moment his heart sunk, he knew he had lost her forever.

John had sat in the living room away from his mother; he had just about had enough of her fawning over him like an invalid. He was by the fire, he had a brandy in one hand and a book in another, he could not be more rested than that. But she would still come in checking on him every few minutes. He wanted to go out and walk, he needed some air, he needed to be left alone. Well in fact he needed to get back to work, he needed to get the bills paid, to get on to his buyers and get the money that they owed him for the orders they had. There was so much he needed to get done and could not because he was sat in this house every blasted minute of the day. Fanny had not been much better, finally showing a little concern for his health, but it was not a lot, more of a checking he was breathing and then leaving again.

Then his thoughts had him thinking of the rent. If he did not get the rent paid, he would have Miss Hale here and he would not have her seeing him sitting on his rump doing nothing, she would believe him to be shirking his priorities and he never shirked anything; that was not in his nature, he had always been a hard-working lad and grown man. He had pulled the family from the gutter, when his father had died; his mother had been in all to much of a mess to do anything. Then there was the mourning period , which for her, never ended. But she was still his mother, and no matter how much she did smother him, he would always love her. But there was only one thing that made him raise his temper when it came to his mother and that was the pure hatred that she held for Miss Hale. His mother knew the feelings he held for the young woman and at every turn she would say some derogatory remark about her. Just earlier she was claiming that Miss Hale would be on the doorstep, trying to evict them from their home soon. He had been so furious with her, he stated that if he could leave the house then the bills would be paid and she would not have to worry about losing her damned house. His mother has not uttered a word to him since that discussion, only coming in to check on his doing as the doctor ordered, which had been complete rest, he still had another week of this left and he had enough all ready.

He had seen few visitors, his mother had even not allowed Higgins in the house, which infuriated him greatly; this had led to a great disagreement. As his mother did not want him becoming sick again, ten minutes later Higgins was having a brandy with him in the living room, whilst his mother looked on in disgust at having a common worker in the house. John and Higgins had become fast friends once Margaret had left and he heard all things about her through him, as much as she had left the town, she was constant in her correspondence with her friends. He had been down heartened when she had not written back to him, he now truly believed she had moved on. The memory of her embraced in the other mans arms had plagued him, until Higgins had let it out, that a man had stayed at the Hale residence when her mother was dying and it turned out to be her brother. He had then realised the man who had his arms around Miss Hale was in fact the same man, who had to return to Spain, through fear of being captured by the navy. For a crime against his captain. John had been with guilt after hearing this with remembering the words he had spoken to her. He had spoken to her with a fierce temper and he could never take that back. With the woman that she was though, he knew he would be forgiven although he had done nothing to deserve it.

The thoughts of Margaret plagued him so much he took a large drink of brandy, and opened his book. It was a foolish idea to pick up this book, as it only brought more thoughts of Margaret, the day she had left and bought the Plato that was her fathers, he had wanted to beg her to stay that day, but her aunt had taken her away as quickly as she possibly could. John standing outside watching her leave, hoping she would turn and look back at him. But his hope failed him. She did not look back, she did not shout for the carriage to stop, so she could run into his arms for an embrace. She just left with out another word to him. The Plato in his hands now, was not helping him forget Margaret at all.

Even to this day he missed her terribly, her opinions, the way she tried to learn the ways of he north, so not to offend. The way she helped others less fortunate than herself, even making friends with some, like Higgins two daughters; one who has passed away through illness of working in the mills. As much as Higgins was known as a trouble maker for the masters, he has been a very good worker and friend over this last year. If he could get his mill back to how it once was, he would be making Higgins overseer instead of just a normal everyday worker, he had good leader skills and the workers listened to him. Which was beneficial to John in many ways, especially with his health letting him down at the moment, but it would not be for long before he was back on his feet and in his office again. No matter what doctor Donaldson said. As soon as this last week was over, he was going back in his office and working like he had before. He did not believe it was a weak heart, he had always been as fit as a fiddle, it was just pure exhaustion that claimed him that day in the office and nothing more.

It was coming up for a late lunch and he knew his mother would be in at any moment with a tray for him. His mother would not allow him to remove himself from beside the warm fire, so he had taken his meals on his lap. The time was near on three when he was sitting there eating some sandwiches and drinking coffee, which the doctor had told him not to do, but he loved his coffee and would not give that up as well as his work. He heard the door knocker go but ignored it, if anyone was here for him his mother or a servant normally shooed them away. But after a few minutes his mother came into the room and for the first time since their disagreement she spoke.

"Miss Hale is here to see you John" John nearly choked on his coffee; no wonder the doctor said it was no good for his health. As he stood to greet Miss Hale, his mother came striding into the room and pushed him back down.

"You will stay seated." John looked to his mother as though she had lost her mind, he could stand, there was nothing wrong with him. He was about to tell her so when the familiar voice of the woman he had waited for filled he room.

"Good afternoon, Mr Thornton" his head spun round so quickly that he felt a little light-headed. There she was standing in his living room, looking as lovely as she ever had, the twinkle in her eyes, her dark locks of her hair falling in her face, the small but hesitant smile upon her lips.

"Miss Hale, how wonderful of you to visit, please come sit down and have some tea" pausing to look at his mother, noticing the scorn upon her face, he returned to Margaret, now deciding it was best his mother leave the room "or would you prefer a coffee, I can get the maid to grab you a cup, if you would like"

"That would be lovely thank you"

"Come, sit" raising his arm to the opposite chair beside the fire, hesitantly she crossed the room "sit. We will get you your coffee"

Margaret sat and waited as Mrs Thornton watched her son and this woman, Mrs Thornton decided not in alienate her son anymore than she had already today, she smiled at Miss Hale as she spoke to John.

"I will get the coffee for Miss Hale, you stay seated; I will ask Miss Hale later if you removed yourself from the chair."

John just nodded his head, not wanting to be treated like an invalid, but the concern on Miss Hale's face, was one she could not hide and it was one that had no surprise either. Had she known he was ill and what the doctor had claimed. He hoped this was not the case, he did not want another simpering woman at his side every minute of the day, whether it be Miss Hale or not, whether he loved that she was here or not, he would not be treated as a child.

Both John and Margaret had waited in silence whilst they waited for the coffee from Mrs Thornton. It was not long before they were both supping a nice hot beverage and Margaret warming by the fire. The weather had been chilly outside and she had felt the chill in her bones since she had left London.

"Mr Thornton, I know you only to well; and if you would like to leave the confines of your chair, I will not tell your mother! I will not lie, but I will say you rested as you should" she looked into his eyes before quickly lowering them.

"I thank you, Miss Hale"

"Margaret"

"I'm sorry?" John believed he knew why she had said it, but he needed to make sure, he did not want to make a fool of himself yet again, in her presence.

"You can call me... Margaret"

"I...thank you again...Margaret" he felt like bursting with joy, having permission to call her Margaret, never once had she allowed him before. Sipping his coffee he just watched her, how every time she rose her arm to drink her coffee, her bracelet would slide down her arm and then back again, when she lowered it. This reminded him of the time when he gone round for tea, when her father was alive, that was when he started to fall in live with her. It was a heavenly sight once again. But her voice cutting into his thoughts bought him back to the present.

"Mr Thornton, I have a business proposition for you, I would have liked my advisor to have helped me explain it, but I am somewhat angry with... Well, that does not matter, but if you would like to here the proposal I would gladly share it, with you. It is a business proposition"

"Margaret, please tell me this idea or proposition you have" john interest was peeked by what she was saying, she had travelled all this way to speak to him.

"I have some eighteen thousand pounds, it is the bank presently doing nothing, gaining very little interest; I thought that if you were to take this money and use it on the mill, you could get me a better rate on my money, you would not be beholden to me in anyway... it would be you doing me the favour." John heard the last words barely, she had said them in such a whisper that he found it very heard to hear what she had said.

Raising from his seat and looking into her eyes, he placed his hand in hers, she wrapped her hands around his and raised them to her lips kissing his knuckles, the feeling that soared through his body at her intimate touch thrilled him; he slowly removed his hand and placed both on the side of her face, slowly leaning in and touching her lips with his. She was hesitant at first but then she relaxed and melted against him, this went on for a few minutes before he gently pulled away, looking into her eyes, that were clouded with emotion. He placed one more brief kiss on her mouth before reseating himself, but keeping hold of her hands. She was too shy now to look at him.

"Margaret? Please look at me?"

She did; the moment he asked, her eyes were looking into his, and the love she could not hide shone through.

"Does this mean that you would accept my proposal this time if I asked Miss Hale" a deep rose colour flooded her cheeks and looking to her hands, she just nodded her head. John could feel his heart beat quickly at the thought of her finally becoming his wife. He had to calm himself down. By doctors orders again, he had to keep calm. At this present moment he was finding it very difficult. Margaret slowly lifted her eyes and watched his face as he struggled to keep himself in check, but the look of love there was a miracle to both.

"I have to tell you something about the man you saw me with, before we go any further, Mr Thornton"

"John, it is John to you, my love"

"Please do not say that, until I have said what needs to be said, it is not bad I promise, although it might be to you"

"Margaret, I know the man at the station was your brother, do not fret. I recently learned of it through Nicholas, unknowingly telling me about him being here when your mother was passing. I put two and two together and realised my mistake. I am just very sorry that I was not there to help you, you could have trusted me you know. The navy has nothing to do with matters of Milton. I could have helped him away safely, I could have walked you home safely, and I am utmost guilty of the way I treated you there after, I just hope that I will be forgiven for such reprehensible behaviour. I am so sorry Margaret, you had so much on your mind, and I just made it worse for you."

The tears were falling down her cheeks, her shoulders were shaking so much, he actually feared for her; kneeling in front of her he pulled her towards him and rested her head on his shoulder, it was a while before her sobbing ceased and she began to relax again, raisin her head, she pulled a handkerchief from her reticule and dried her eyes, John retook his seat.

"You were forgiven along time ago, Mr Thornton, but it is me that you need to forgive. I am so sorry, that I did not tell you, it was not a case of trust. I did not want to put your loyalty as a magistrate in difficulty and in-decision on what to do. You need to forgive me also"

"There is nothing to forgive, my love. You were protecting your brother. "

Margaret just nodded her head, with no fighting, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Now Margaret, May I ask you something now" John was hoping that all would be well and that when he asked that she would in fact say yes to him, he hoped they could put everything behind them and begin again.

Margaret gave another nod

"Darling Margaret, my heart has always belonged to you and always will. I love you so very dearly. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Margaret was in shock that John Thornton, the man who had professed no more feeling for her had yet again proposed marriage, and although she had nodded her head and said she would marry him, and she would, she still had those doubts flying through her mind. She had only just saw him again for the first time in almost a year. How was she supposed to just forget that he had said that he felt no more for her? and turned his attention to Miss Latimer. Her heart was literally breaking at the thought of John and Miss Latimer as a couple, but she should not dwell on this. He had proposed marriage to her; not Miss Latimer. But the doubt was still there and by the looks of John's expressions, he knew this as well.

"What is making you undecided, Margaret" a frown forming on his face, as he spoke.

"I do not rightly know, all I am seeing is you and Ann Latimer and that you told me you had no feeling for me any longer; I can not seem to understand the why of the proposal today, I would love to say yes to you, because I do love you very much, but what has changed from then to now?"

John could see what she was saying and him stating that he held no feeling for her, probably made it seem he only asked to marry her for her riches, although she had already offered them to him. She was hurt by his comments and the only thing he could do to heal her, was to tell her the truth.

"Margaret, you know I have a fierce temper. When I saw you with the other man, in his arms; my jealousy flew to the surface. I had to protect myself from falling even further in love with you, than I was already. The only way to do that was to tell you I had no longer held any passion for you, it hurt me to say it, it hurt me to look into your eyes and tell you that blatant lie. But when I looked at your face, I saw you with him. I did not know he was your brother and I wished I had listened to you when you tried to tell me all was not as it seemed. But my jealousy consumed me and I took this out on you. I have always loved you Margaret. I lied to you; to protect my heart."

"What about Anne Latimer?"

"I did not feel for Anne Latimer the way I feel for you, I have never felt for anyone the way I feel for you. In-fact if it was not for her walking away from me when the mill started to fail; I would have walked away from her. Even during my sister's wedding my thoughts were only on you, even though she was attached to my arm. I saw the way you looked at me then, but I believed it scornful, for the way I had treated you. Was I wrong back then as well?" His face was one of hope that he had been wrong with this assumption.

"I had a strange feeling come over me, when I saw you and Miss Latimer together, I do know what it was; but I know it was not pleasant. Is it the Jealousy you were speaking of, do you think?"

John could not help the smile that come about his face, when she spoke the words.

"I believe you are correct, dearest Margaret."

Margaret looked into his eyes and saw nothing but the truth and sincerity in them, he was such a handsome man, tall, broad, dark hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He was truly very handsome indeed, but why her, she was nothing special, in fact she thought herself rather ordinary. But he had obviously seen something in her that she did not see in herself, but then why would she, she had never taken very much notice of if she was pretty, if her smile was enchanting, did her eyes sparkle; these were all things her cousin focused on. Edith; as much as Margaret loved her, she did seem very self-centred at times, focusing on her beauty, especially after Sholto was born. But that was not Margaret's way, she was very happy to be herself and John had seen something in her, that made him think she was special. Margaret was happy with him thinking this and was quite willing to let him carry on thinking this, even if she did not believe it herself, that was his choice and his alone. Is this what attracted Henry to her, because she was not vain in any way. How she wished he had not spoken to her the way he had this morning, he had truly upset her with his blatant disregard for someone else's health and happiness.

This bought her back to the thought of John and his health and what is wrong with him, she had already decided not to smother him like his mother, but her concern was still there all the same.

"What is wrong with your health, John?" his look was one of disappointment upon his face, but she did not hold back from asking again "John?".

"The doctor believes I have a weak heart due to the stress of the mill upon my shoulders this last year. I have been worried for the workers, how they will live if I closed up, the bills that need to be sorted out, the monies owing to me from delivered orders, there has been a lot on my mind, but I believe it is just exhaustion that has kept me down for the past few weeks; nothing more. I am fine, there is no need to fret about my health, Margaret."

Margaret could certainly see that he was in denial, but thought it best not to argue with him, maybe just keep an eye on him, not as bad as his mother but just a general, and when he started doing too much, she could let him know he needed to slow down a little. He may listen and he may not, but at least she could be there for him and he would know that she cares for him.

Raising her hand to his face, she laid it against his nice warm cheek, and gave him a small smile, he had set her mind to rest and settled her doubts. It was then that his hand covered hers and a small smile entered his face as well.

"Does this small gesture, mean I am accepted as a husband to you, Margaret?"

"It does, dear John. It really does. I am sorry that I had doubts, I really am. Maybe...maybe we could start again; fresh. Would that be acceptable do you think, could we put all the past behind us?"

"I would love to you, but there is only one thing I will never forget; that is the day I began to fall in love with you."

"When was that?"

"The day that you had me for tea, and your bracelet, kept falling down your arm and you kept pushing it back up, it was that night, our first tea together."

"Oh"

John took hold of Margaret and embraced her again, putting his lips to hers briefly; before standing and leaving the room. Margaret was at a loss as to why he had walked away, but by the time she went to go and find him, he returned. Standing in front of her, he opened a small black velvet pouch and pulled out a ring. It was beautiful, gold band, with a sapphire and diamonds. Margaret gasped at the beauty of the ring being held out to her; holding her hand out, he slid the ring on her finger; once in place he embraced her again and kissing her ardently.

It was at this moment that the door opened and Mrs Thornton stormed into the room.

"What are you doing? take your hands off of my son"

John and Margaret split apart, Margaret going red in colour through embarrassment and John going red with anger. He was absolutely flabbergasted that his mother would blame Margaret for the scene she had just saw. His only thought was that she actually believed the rumours that had been run about, when Margaret was in residence.

"Mother!"

"John, she is using her wiles against you, like she did that other poor man at the station, you must not let her use you in this way"

"Mother!, stop this now. That man was a family member and Margaret is now my fiancé, so I beg you now, to stop this at once. I will not have her insulted in this way, and especially not by my mother."

"You...you are engaged?"

Before he could answer; from the corner of his eye, he saw his Margaret sag down in the seat and lower her head. His mother had really done it this time. She had to bring up the earlier time with her brother, when they had just sorted all of that out. What was she thinking? Bending down in front of Margaret, he took her hands in his and whispered quietly in her ear, that all would be well and it is just his mother letting off at walking into such a scene. She had to remember that his mother was very over protective of him, and that he would sort this out with her. She had nodded her head at him, he was pleased that she trusted him enough to sort his mother out and that no more of this would come about.

Mrs Thornton had seen this interaction and was even more wild, she had never liked Miss Hale and watching this woman get her claws into her son, was more infuriating than anything else. How could John fall for such rubbish; she was only after what she could get from him. He was nothing to this woman, she had not accepted him the first time, why on earth would she accept him a second time, and what did she do to him to make him ask a second time, men of this day an age, do not ask again.

"What did she do to you John, have you lost your senses asking a second time"

"Mother, that is quite enough, there is no more on this discussion, she did nothing to me and I must insist that you stop this yet again. I am my own man and make my own decisions, not you, not Margaret, nobody"

His mother was open-mouthed and fuming, how dare he talk to her like this? he had never spoken to her other than with respect, but today he is less than respectful, he had been out-and-out rude to her, in her own home, how dare he?

"Do not speak to me in this way John, I will not have it?"

John had been about to reply when Margaret stood and addressed the pair that had started to argue with her in the room, she had felt very uncomfortable.

"I will leave now, I will get a room at the hotel at the end of he street, I may see you later?"

"I will see you out Miss Hale" Mrs Thornton had got this out as quick as she possibly could, John just looked at Margaret, standing in front of her; he gripped her hands and told her he would come by and see her later, maybe they could have something to eat in the restaurant there.

She had reluctantly agreed and walked to the door, and waited for Mrs Thornton to come out, she had heard mumbled voices, but she had not listened, that conversation was between mother and son. Eventually Mrs Thornton had left the room and walked to Margaret, as she opened the door, she grabbed Margaret's arm, to stop her from leaving.

"You, leave my son be" she then released Margaret and shut the door on her.

Margaret could not believe his mother could act in such a way. Why on earth would she treat anyone in that way; she had done nothing to John, why would she think that she had done something to him? What could she have done to him?

Margaret's mind was full of confusion as she walked to the hotel at the end of the street, she booked in and went to her room, where she washed up and then went to lay down for a while, she needed to get some sleep, her nerves were frazzled, her body was tired and her emotions were all over the place. Laying her head on the pillow and covering herself with a blanket, she eventually fell asleep.

John on the other hand was absolutely seething with anger at his mother, How could she treat his guest and now fiancé in such a way, he felt completely humiliated and threw his coat on, going to exit the living room and walk Margaret to the hotel. It was as he opened the door that he heard his mother's parting words to Margaret. As he went to speak to her, he watched the slam of the door.

"Mother!"

"Yes?" it was as though she was trying to act all innocent to the actions he had just saw.

"What are you doing, speaking to Margaret in that way?"

"Oh John, do not fear you are just preoccupied with her beauty, that is all. She will tire of you and float back to where she came from soon enough"

"I am not distracted by her beauty, she will be my wife, show some more respect, she will be living here soon and you will just have to deal with it"

"I will not welcome her into my home, she is not welcome here at all"

"That's amusing mother, seeing as this is Margaret's house. So maybe you ought to think about that before you start disrespecting her in her house."

The gasp and the walking out of the door was enough of a distraction for him to walk out of the house and go to Margaret at the end of the road and then he was going to take her to dinner at the nice restaurant there. When he arrived and walked into the hotel, he asked for the door number and asked for someone to go up and ask her to meet him at the restaurant, they did as he asked as he made his way to the restaurant.

He had sat there for ten minutes before one of the staff came up to him, stating that there was no answer from the door. He stood up from the table and walked up to the next level and knocked on her door. Like the man had said, there was no answer. He knocked harder this time, his worry was escalating, and he could feel the same twinge he felt the last time he ended up in a not so good way. Deep breathing and relaxing himself, he managed to get himself calmer, and knocked again, he was not leaving until he had seen her and knew she was not ill or wanting to leave him. He really was really started to panic again, when he heard the click of the lock on the other side of the door. A deep sigh of relief when the door opened and a sleepy Margaret was looking at him in confusion.

"Is it evening already, John?"

"No, dearest, I was concerned for you after hearing my mother when you left the house, are you well, you look a little pale?"

"I am well, I was just having a rest that is all?"

"Shall I leave you or would you like to meet me, downstairs when you are dressed?"

"I will be down shortly, but please be patient. I will see you shortly"

She gave him a smile and closed the door on him, as he went downstairs he felt the twinge coming back, deep breathing, he managed to get it to go away again and settled into the chair at a spare table, he ordered some water and a pot of tea. When the water arrived it was drunk immediately, and he took some of the medication his doctor had given him and then poured a cup of tea. By the time Margaret had come back down the stairs he was normal and well again.

Whilst he had sat there waiting for Margaret, his thoughts had gone through everything he had done over the past year, and realised that the doctor could be right and he would keep an eye on how much he could do before the twinges started again. He was still not convinced the doctor was right, but he was certainly considering it now, because of himself panicking and the twinges coming soon after, it showed a big sign that he did indeed, need to slow down a little.


End file.
